Brave New Galaxy
by DarcyDettmann
Summary: Após o pior dia da minha vida, acordo num beco imundo, sem dinheiro, sem documentos e para completar com a pior ressaca da minha vida. Também tem o pequeno detalhes que esse beco se localiza na pior estação espacial de toda a galáxia, Omega, e não tenho a minima ideia de como cheguei ou vim parar aqui ou se vou viver para descobrir...
1. Chapter 1: Omega o tem agora

**Capitulo 1.0: Omega o tem agora.**

Jogado na sarjeta num beco escuro de algum copo sujo, ótimo jeito de terminar uma noite Dettmann, lindo.

_" - Mas que merda..."_ eu resmungava recobrando minha consciência.

Meu corpo doía, minha cabeça latejava e meu estomago revirava. Definitivamente aquela era minha primeira ressaca, estou usando toda minha força de vontade para abrir meus olhos, sem sucesso, sinto-me um vampiro que não quer encarar a luz do dia.

Vamos lá Dettmann, as coisas não podem estar tão ruins assim...

_" - Ué? Ainda ta de noite?"_ dizia ainda grogue enquanto olhava confuso ainda do chão para o céu noturno, protegendo meus olhos da luz do poste com minha mão direita e percebendo que meu relógio havia sumido e só conseguia expressar um indignado: "_ - Puta. Que. Pariu!"_

Vamos lá Dettmann, você não vai continuar deitado no chão imundo, vai? Btw, seu estomago chamou e ele estava falando que esta caindo fora.

Lutando contra as câimbras e vertigens, finalmente conseguindo levantar, só para colocar o que ainda estava no meu estomago para fora naquele maldito beco. Aquela noite prometia ser ainda mais longa que do que realmente esperava.

_" - Mas aonde diabos estou?"_ não deixava de comentar enquanto tentava encontrar algo familiar, tipo uma placa, uma cartaz, qualquer coisa que me ajudasse a descobrir aonde estava. _" - Caralho, essa noite está ficando cada vez pior..."_

Olhando ao redor percebi que tinha algo muito errado, no nível de "Além da Imaginação", especialmente quando olhei com mais atenção aos prédios ao meu redor e percebei definitivamente que não estava mais em Vitória.

Talvez estivesse em algum distrito industrial com todas essas tubulações, passarelas e estruturas metálicas... Será que sofri um sequestro relâmpago? Isso seria engraçado, sem um centavo na minha conta e meu relógio dava comprar em qualquer camelô...

_" - Ai! Filho duma..."_ involuntariamente dizia entre os dentes, tentando não gritar de dor após algo entrar no meu pé. Comecei a pular em um pé só, até conseguir me apoiar numa parede próxima, um dos meus sapatos também estava faltando e acabei pisando em algo.

Respirei fundo e verifiquei a ferida, felizmente o caco de vidro não entrou profundamente e consegui puxa-lo na unha, depois fiz um curativo improvisado com a meia até eu chegar em alguma farmácia ou postinho enquanto caminhava lentamente.

O chão estava coberto de lixo, garrafas quebradas e água insalubre, e para ajudar, a iluminação local também não era das melhores.

Foi quando senti algo pressionado contra minha nuca, e parei imediatamente, e levantei minhas mãos ao ouvir a voz do meu assaltante e tentando entender o que diabos ele estava falando. E acabei deixando um escapar um aborrecido: "_ - Ah cara, só podem estar de sacanagem comigo."_

Essa noite estava ficando cada vez pior.

Assaltado duas vezes na mesma noite, sendo que a segunda vez aparentemente por um estrangeiro ou alguém com problemas sérios de fala, claro que a arma na nuca e tom de voz era facilmente entediáveis como universal "perdeu, playboy!", e não era como se fosse dar uma de Jackie Chan quando o fulano só precisava apertar o gatilho para sujar a viela que estamos agora com meus miolos.

Meu assaltante não era do tipo paciente pelo jeito, gritando ameaças que eu não entendia, enquanto procurava minha carteira para entregar para ele, e talvez não percebesse que não tinha nada além dos meus documentos e cartões de credito zerado, e talvez apenas pegasse o que queria e caísse fora.

Só tem um problema com meu plano: cadê a porra da minha carteira?

Obviamente perdendo a paciência, ele me agarrou pelo ombro e me fez encarara-lo enquanto mantinha a arma a um palmo da minha cara. Agora finalmente vendo as fuças do fulano e tinha certeza de uma coisa, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, e tinha que acordar logo.

Além de nunca mais tomar cachaça no Buteco do Bigode.

Na minha frente estava um Batarian: quatro olhos, duas narinas e feio de doer, além de hálito ruim, mas aposto que o meu estava pior no momento. Yep, tudo como era em Mass Effect, cara tenho que jogar menos, e não consegui segurar a risada com o absurdo daquela situação e ganhei uma coronhada na cara por causa disso.

Ok, isso não é uma pegadinha ou algo do gênero.

Foi quando ele apontou novamente a pistola em direção da minha cabeça, e guiado pelo meu instinto de sobrevivência e me aproveitando que ele estava próximo demais de mim, consegui agarrar o braço dele e evitar que pudesse atirar e tentei sem sucesso tomar a arma das mãos dele, o que resultou em nós dois rolando pelo chão da viela trocando socos e pontapés, enquanto brigamos pela arma.

Eu consegui faze-lo soltar a arma e jogá-la a uma boa distância da onde estávamos, mas ele revidou agarrando minha cabeça e batendo com força numa parede próxima.

Fiquei tonto por preciosos segundos, enquanto ele tentava se levantar para pegar a arma, nesse momento conseguir me jogar nas pernas dele e puxá-lo para longe da arma, mas não foi o suficiente, ele finalmente conseguiu recuperar a arma...

Enquanto eu consegui pegar um estilhaço de vidro que estava no chão e, sem pensar, perfurarei o pescoço dele.

O Batarian olhava incrédulo e em pânico para mim, enquanto sufocava com o próprio sangue, e eu só podia assistir a cena sem poder fazer nada e ainda segurando o estilhaço coberto pelo liquido viscoso e de cheiro ferroso. Em poucos instantes, ele estava morto, estirado ali no chão a minha frente com sangue para todo lado, enquanto permaneci ali parada sabe se lá por quanto tempo em estado de choque, antes de finalmente me tocar o que havia acontecido.

Eu tinha acabado de matar um cara...

Não era a primeira vez que tinha visto um corpo de perto, mas aquilo era totalmente e mas nada te prepara para a culpa que estava sentindo, não importando se o cara estava tentando me matar agora pouco, ainda me sentia um lixo pelo que tinha feito.

Talvez por não acreditar que aquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo, cheguei a verificar se o assaltante estava usando uma máscara ou algo do tipo. Como se estivesse procurando uma saída daquele pesadelo absurdo e enquanto começava a chorar angustiado ao perceber que de fato ele não estava usando uma máscara e que realmente estava morto, e instintivamente, peguei a pistola caída ao perceber que não estava tendo um pesadelo.

_"- Puta merda, o que foi que fiz?! Que porra esta acontecendo?!"_

Entrei em pânico ao ouvir alguém se aproximando e sai correndo pelas vielas da cidade, ignorando a dor do meu pé machucado, até chegar numa rua movimentada.

Vendo os neons dos prédios e lojas, os inúmeros alienígenas nas ruas, os carros voadores ascendendo ao céu e como a decadência parecia envolver tudo aquilo, foi quando eu tive ideia da confusão que havia me enfiado.

E percebi que estava em Omega.

As pessoas na rua pouco davam importância para o humano sujo e coberto de sangue que corria sem destino, aquilo era algo completamente normal na incremente Omega, onde os fracos não tem vez.


	2. Chapter 2: Vida Bandida

**Capitulo 1.1: Vida Bandida**

A única coisa que eu pensava toda vez que acordava de "manhã" desde que parei nessa maldita estação era "que porra, cara!" e agradecer que nenhum parente vingativo do meu finado assaltante tinha me encontrado para se vingar. Ainda tinha dias que acordava praticamente cuspindo meu coração de tão intenso que era alguns dos pesadelos que tinha sobre aquele fatídico acontecimento.

Após seis meses, ainda tinha a esperança de tudo isso ser apenas um bizarro sonho e apenas acordar na emergência de algum hospital com glicose na veia por ter quase entrado em coma alcoólico de tanto beber após ser demitido, porque meus chefes queriam colocar um idiota que tinha passado numa concurso público, e mal sabia usar um computador, ao invés de manter o funcionário que já esta a três anos no serviço.

Então, como num passe de mágica.

Aqui estava eu: perdido em Omega, porque o Universo aparentemente não vai com minha cara.

Pelo menos, as coisas não estavam sendo tão ruins como imaginei que seriam nas primeiras 48 horas que estava andando a esmo pelas ruas da estação, como um mendigo maluco balbuciando coisas sem sentindo, especialmente por não ter nem um maldito de um tradutor ou omni-tool do tipo mais vagabundo.

Uma vez que consegui colocar minha cabeça no lugar, a primeira coisa que fiz foi conseguir alguns créditos e um ommi-tool roubando de um bêbado caído nos fundos do After Life, boate de propriedade da Rainha-Vadia de Omega senhora Aria "Não Foda Comigo!" T'Loak, que eu até agora não tinha dado o azar de cruzar e nem mesmo entrar no campo de visão dela.

Bem, não estava fudendo com ela e não era como os Vorchas locais não tivessem o habito de fazer uma limpa nos clientes indesejados de qualquer maneira, além do fulano que roubei provavelmente sabia se virar melhor que um muleque do Seculo XXI perdido e totalmente confuso.

Que se foda se ganhei Renegade Points pelas minhas escolhas, ok?

Estava preocupado demais em conseguir um lugar para me esconder, alguma coisa para comer e pelo menos um band-aid para colocar no buraco no meu pé, sapatos seriam um problema também, porque aparentemente ninguém calça acima de tamanho 40 no futuro, para ficar me preocupando em ficar com consciência pesada ou algum sistema karmico idiota.

A ponto que tive que fazer meu próprios sapatos, viva as impressoras 3D, e vedar minhas feridas com superbond para tentar evitar problemas com algum germe ou bactéria alienígena esquisita, que nem um médico da Segunda Guerra.

Porque Medigel parecia ter virado artigo de luxo ou algo do gênero, já que não tinha achado um misero frasco dessa porcaria em nenhum canto que vasculhei.

Nos dias que se seguiram, praticamente alternei entre me esconder em qualquer buraco que conseguia me enfiar, cometer pequenos roubos quando necessário e tentar conseguir o máximo de informação que podia para saber exatamente que tipo de problemas estariam me esperando no futuro.

A lista era grande, mesmo não levando em conta os problemões que envolviam uma certa raça de "Naves-Cthulhus-Espaciais".

Omega tinha pelo menos duas guerras pelo controle da estação no futuro, a caçada a um certo detetive-vigilante Turian, vírus tecnorganicos que afetam apenas alienígenas, uma sucubus espacial, as picuinhas entre as milicias locais e um certo cientista-cantor Salarian, e etc, etc, etc. Tudo isso podendo estar literalmente batendo na minha porta em pouco tempo.

Definitivamente tinha que começar a cortar variáveis, porque de confusa e complicada já bastava minha situação atual, para ajudar, eu não lembrava de metade das datas importantes no jogo. Devia ter pulado menos as Cutscenes e lido mais o Codex, isso que da jogar em vídeo locadora, ao invés de em casa, num PC ponta de linha, como qualquer PCuser Master Race que se preze, então só me restava me fuder.

E não bastando isso.

Quase não pudia contar com Extranet para tentar adiantar meu lado, já o Wi-Fi local é horrível, a ponto do meu antigo modem pré-pago da Vivo ser mais rápido que minha conexão atual que vivia caindo nas horas mais inapropriadas ou ficar restringindo as páginas que poderia abrir aleatoriamente. Acho que Omega é um pouco Coreia do Norte em relação a informações de fora de Terminus.

Mesmo após conseguir invadir metade dos servidores locais e quebrar o Firewall (quase inexistente) da outra metade, para ver se conseguia mais informações, só terminei achando coisas como "como fazer sua ogiva nuclear caseira" ou "como ser dotado como um Krogan", mais quase nenhuma informação trivial incrivelmente vital como, por exemplo, quem estava no comando do Conselho da Citadel.

Noites e noites de trabalho para nada, totalmente jogadas no lixo e o jeito era tentar fazer as coisas a moda antiga.

Mesmo assim, após um mês ou dois mantendo meus ouvidos e olhos abertos para qualquer coisa fora do comum ou relacionando a minha pequena lista de "Plot que Poderiam me Atingir na Cara", só tinha certeza de algumas coisas, como provavelmente estou em algum ponto entre o ME1 e ME2, já que não ouvi de nenhum rumor de ataques a colonias humanas por robôs assassinos ou desaparecendo sem deixar vestígios, nem de um maluco fazendo ataques contra os três maiores grupos mercenários locais.

Garrus ainda não tinha encontrado seu Batman interior, pelo jeito.

Também tenho minhas duvidas se Mordin está na estação, para ser sincero, mas como fiquei basicamente ilhado em algum ponto do distrito de Doru e Kima. Eu realmente deveria ter passado mais tempo em Gozu, mas achei melhor evitar o local, por ter medo de alguém me reconhecer por lá como o "cara que saiu todo ensanguentado do beco aonde tinha um Batarian com caco de vidro clavado no pescoço"...

Por um bom tempo fiquei em duvida se o bom doutor estava realmente por lá, ou mesmo em qualquer ponto da estação, porque encontra-lo teria me poupado uma noite ou muitas de febre por causa dos meus machucados terem inventado de inflamar, felizmente não foi nada que não pudesse cuidar ou pelo menos minimizar por conta própria até me recuperar.

Mais um nome riscado da minha lista de prováveis aliados, ótimo, ainda tinha me sobrado o velho Zaed. Mas como mal tenho grana para comer, imagine contratar um mercenário inveterado, e com isso terminava com minhas opções.

Pelo menos minhas andanças me ajudaram a encontrar um local "fixo" para ficar escondido, acho que era algum tipo de metro ou teleférico, que parecia estar desativado a muito tempo e então me aboletei num dos vagões abandonas, nada mais de noites sendo acordado por algum bicho escroto andando na minha cabeça.

Se tivesse água quente, já consideraria que estava quase tendo uma vida razoavelmente confortável dentro das minhas atuais condições de vida que minha atual profissão permitia.

Que era roubar clientes desatentos que deixando os cartões de credito a mostra, hackear contas bancarias e bater carteiras quando nenhuma das duas opções davam algum resultado, felizmente nunca tive que sacar minha pistola para ninguém. Engraçado como minha mãe sempre me falava que eu tinha um "pé de anjo" e "ouvido de tuberculoso", e vivendo aqui em Omega essas habilidades realmente afloraram.

Quando alguém finalmente tinha percebido o que tinha acontecido, já tinha sumido em algum duto de ventilação, beco ou viela próxima. Nada mal para um ex-secretário escolar transformado em ladrão por necessidade.

Mas não sabia se devia me sentir orgulhoso ou envergonhado com minha nova vocação, mas por hora escolhi apenas seguir minha vida e tentar não pensar muito sobre minhas escolhas tortas ou se um dia vou voltar para casa.

Pelo menos o tempo parecia voar quando fazia isso.


End file.
